camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ephemeral Hiraeth
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Tyler Prada page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Waves Of Wisdom (talk) 07:42, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Re Hiya! Sure, I'd love to RP! Just pick one of my characters :) Re Honestly, you pick really :) A forum or character page? Re Not that new :) How about a forum and with... Hmmm Nala? She's my new character I adopted her :) Re Ok, that's fine with me :) What would you like the forum to be called, incase I call it something that you don't want :) Re Alright then :) I'll just call it Avingnon and Ari, is that ok? Re Here's the link:http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/_Avin_and_Ari%27s_RP Re: OMG HI! Good thing you messaged me when you did cus I was about to go offline already. >.< Anyway, as far as I know, you didn't give away any chars so all of them are can still be recovered. I'll just need a list of the chars you want restored. :) Although, I would recommend giving Brocky a list too because I've been unable to do much for the wiki lately due to a very hectic schedule. :( Anyway, it's nice to hear/read that you're considering coming back! :) Heyaaa Heyyy :D It's funny you still call me waifu when you already had another wife a long time ago xD Hi Avingnooon are you coming back? :D Sorry for the late reply >.< busy sched Helper After taking the test and learning what you got wrong with me, you are now an official wiki helper. Congrats! (insert helper badge here) re I posted back John Aflac BelladonnaTook (talk) 22:46, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Re thank you :) Edit Image http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:Casparfoxx.jpg If I go to Hell will you come with me or just leave? 03:06, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Thank you so much for the help with my word bubble. <3 I'm indebted to you. If I go to Hell will you come with me or just leave? 19:47, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Re Im so sorry! I didnt know :/ I was lazy and I thought she knew his name already. Sorry again! Cabins I was wondering, why don't some gods have cabins? For instance, Phosphorus, Himeros, Zagreus?? If I go to Hell will you come with me or just leave? 06:13, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:User/Char Yup, you did it right however, regarding the 10 extra spots you have and the power up from Bach, well considering that both Bach and EmptyStillWorld have left the wiki, that leaves the spots and the power up void. This leaves you with one character over the limit we have on Camp chars, so I moved one of your BC spots to Camp. I'm sorry if this inconveniences you in any way :( Then, it says you're a wiki helper. I'm not sure if you've noticed how inactive I've been lately, so just as a confirmation, you took the test recently right? :) I'm really sorry as well about not being able to tend to the unarchiving of your chars :(( Re: Uhm So I saw the challenge forum you made and uh, let me just say it now... Why is it blank? Like I know I haven't replied since well, I'm inactive but ah, at least put something on like the type of arena we are using... or an action of some sort... >~< anyway, like I said before, I'm inactive so that means my characters should have been archieved a long time ago, but it hasn't and since that will be happening Serenity Allison (owned by TheDeadlyOne) should be the new head counselor... so uhm... yeah. That's all I have to say right now! xD Re: OH.... Well den. XD lol i'll just hand it over to you. xD I have a good feeling you'll do better than what I did because for all my counselors, i didnt do shiz... Since I have forfeited please make the necessary changes. (i'll make the changes on my character's page as well) Re: Trust me, I've been trying; I've been told that countless times and I've replied the same thing to users that told me that. I have bad anxiety (OCD) over right or wrong (I can get paranoid at worse cases). Little steps at a time I'm getting over that some things can be overlooked in claims (if you compare my current comments to the ones before), but it's gonna take a bit of time before I can completely do so. Because, honestly It's not that I don't want to. And my rationale bolding is so I don't need to make the comment more longer by copying and paste the point again; if it's better for me to re-comment the point I can do that. Re What's wrong with it? Re hi! just saw your message about my signature. i'm not really sure what that means, can you help? Re Oh, that wasn't me! That box was already there, I just entered my sig above it. Re thank you so much. I'd love to roleplay with you sometime :) Re:Power Set Hey Slay, the powerset for Physis I've changed the details that need fixing. My replies are under yours. User:Jaslyly2111/sandbox Category:User Signatures 09:42, February 19, 2015 (UTC) User List Okay, so, not sure what I did but I tried adding a new user to the "Aa" list in the User List, but it shows a redlink, and continues to make the coding all funky. Mind giving it a look and helping me out when you get the chance? Zombie RP Hi Slay, I've posted on the zombie RP. I shall be offline tonight, so please let everyone know that they're okay to skip my posts. If you want, you can put the small aside RP Ash and I did, and seperate it from everyone else's RP of phase 2 of the fight, so that when the forum is posted, it looks better :) Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 17:27, March 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Bot Oh right, yeah you can, I give permission. ~ Claim Thing Hello, could you look over my claim, Claiming:Camp/Minka_Collias, please? Thank you. Edit: Oh gods, I am so sorry. I didn't know we weren't allowed to edit pages that weren't ours...I undid mine after Legend told me >.< So so sorry. Omnia Lesvos (talk) 05:54, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello! It's my first time here and I'm really interested in submitting a claim. But I'm rather confused. We're supposed to have 3 Godly parent candidates for admins to choose from, so how are we supposed to adjust their powers? Also, we're asked to directly name their mortal parent, but what if out of the three chosen Godly parents, there is a god and a goddess? Should we just include a male and female version of the mortal parent? I'll be waiting for your response! Colors-of-Fire (talk) 07:11, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I really like your page. Hoot. Books101 (talk) 02:36, March 9, 2015 (UTC)Books101 Le Claim Hello again, I was wondering if you could take a look at my claim? Claiming:Camp/Althea "Thea" Anggraini Jansen Will be anxiously waiting for your response >.< Colors-of-Fire (talk) 09:00, March 9, 2015 (UTC) OP page? Hi Slay, Do you mind checking the specialsed abilities on this page? They weren't listed in the claim. They most definitely seem OP, but I don't know if they break wiki policy. Please let me or the user know :) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Althea_%22Thea%22_Anggraini_Jansen Thanks Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 08:57, March 12, 2015 (UTC) slay... hey slay i saw alex's I.M to you and I just wanted to stand up for the newb and say its not op cause she has a lot of training and the special abilities was achive with those years of training just drop by to say that.. 09:27, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Weapon change after claim? Hey, I was looking for a silver bow photo, and couldn't find any I liked. I stumbled on a compound bow photo that I quite liked, but I wasn't certain if it was allowed (seeing as it was invented in the late 90s, I think it counts as modern.) Is it allowed or...? And am I even allowed to change weapons even after my claim has been approved? Thanks. 09:49, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm Sorry.... Apologies, but i seem to have unintentionally messed up the coding you did for me yesterday. Sorry! Pretzel987 (talk) 12:07, March 18, 2015 (UTC) New Dept With the 2.0 CHBRP being set into motion, one of the important things we need to give due focus on is the new departments. Brocky and I have talked about the depts and to which depts the rest of the admin team will go to. The placements are temporary, as we still need your opinion/approval of the dept you'll go to. Anyway, I've temporarily placed you under Aid and Support Services (A&S) Department. Nothing's actually final yet so you have a chance to back out and switch depts. :) If you want a different dept, please don't hesitate to tell me. :) Update ---- According to our lists, you received 10 spots from User:Emptystillworld and traded 1 Bc spot for Camp. You also have Killerkitty653 as your current newb. Is our list correct? If not, kindly IM me with the corrections as soon as possible. Thank you! Deletion I just saw the message that my character has been deleted (after being inactive for 25 days), and would like to restore it. FYI: my character's page hasn't been deleted. --The Eye (talk) 01:10, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Nin Look glow stick this is probably my fifth letter to an elder and you are like one of my least favorite. I don`t apologize so don`t expect one (especially since you aren`t female) but do know I will try not to mess with you okay, I like causing mischief and fighting because well that`s what gets my rocks off and you are just to awesome an opportunity to pass up. I`ll try and tone down okay no actually I`ll consider it but look I don`t want to be banned forever so that`s that. I'm taking a vacation... Hey, uh so I'm apparently supposed to leave a message i few weeks ahead of time if I plan on going away on vacation from the wiki. I will be on vacation starting on June 28 going till August 15. From August 15 to August 21, I will be inactive, either on a lot or not at all (not sure yet.) I will be gone (on vacation) for another week after that from August 21 to August 28, and then return to being an active memer of the wiki. Today is June 2. I am notifying Administration more than two weeks in advance. Let me know if I need to do anything, post anything on my char pages or profile, or notify anybody specific. Thanks. Get back to be so I know that this was like, read or whatever. Yeah thanks. Claim: Hey could you check my BC claim, I need your guy to accept my new char Your WB3 Heya~! I was kinda wondering if the side-letter-collapsibles thing needs a specific code to be added in a wiki's CSS to work. I'm trying to make a new character page format with the side-letter-collapsibles thing because I think they're pretty awesome. I shouldn't reply to your message because it doesn't have your username anywhere in it. However, I'll be gracious.... It needs custom JS which can be found on one of the javascript pages of this wiki, good luck finding it. c: Oh no xD Welp, thanks~! - Catty